


Mr Inconspicuous

by DutifullyPurpleKitten



Series: Mr Inconspicuous [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannon Violence, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Ned Leeds & Michelle Jones & Peter Parker Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a legal age, Peter is a Little Shit, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten
Summary: “Ladies, gentlemen. We have all come to the agreement we will be retiring from Active Duty until the Accords are those which we feel safe working with.” Tony smirked as the room grew into shouts from Ross and the other Ambassadors.“Mr Stark, we understand your reluctance but you do realise we need the Avengers to help against threats bigger than ourselves.” Tony held up a hand.“We do not feel as a unit that these Accords are a.) effective for our team and b.) well, they’re a big pile of shit. You gave us the choice and we’ve chosen.” Tony said, raising an eyebrow as everyone looked at each other. “They shall all be under S.I. payrolls and jobs, helping the company.”Or in which Tony makes smart choices to protect those he loves, even if it means quitting one of the things he loves to do. Save people.





	1. I'm a puppet on a string // Tracey Island, time travelling diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I didn’t expect these emotions. The fact that they’re meant for you is even more bizarre to me.”
> 
> A/N: Peta and Co., are 17-18. Tony and co., are around 35-40's (barring obvious exceptions).  
> Heavily AU from CA:WS onwards.

Chapter 1

 

_I go crazy ‘cause here isn’t where I wanna be // And satisfaction feels like a distant memory // And I can’t help myself // All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?_

\- R U Mine? _by The Arctic Monkeys_

 

Lights flickered over Tony’s face, as he sighed raggedly. Clint and Natasha looked over the documents, coming to the same conclusion as Iron Man had.

“Your plan?” Clint asked, as Tony grinned at him.

“For now, we all retire. I'll make a conference about it, and explain to the public about it. You all become SI employees, and so you won't be affected in the ways of money.” He told them honestly. “You two can be under Happy, training the newbies. They all need basic training, the Stark way.” He scoffed, as Clint smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“If we accept this offer, Tony, what happens when you get the accords right?” Natasha asked, as Tony smirked.

“Simple. You come out of retirement. Look, the way I see it, this way, no-one gets hurt, Rusty can’t touch us.” Clint smirked at the nickname, before nodding, Natasha following. “Brucie is already under my payroll, and I’m sorting Wanda out.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” Clint asked, gruff.

“She and Vision are going to take a vacation. A family friendly one at that, mind you.” Tony winked, as Natasha laughed and Clint chuckled ‘Of course’. “I’ve got it covered. Now, who’s up for food? I’m feeling Thai,” He waved off, as he ordered “Friday, the usual.”

“Sir, I feel it potent to tell you, footage of Captain Rodgers has surfaced. He and Mr Barnes are now making their way into India.”

“Keep an eye, Fri.” He told her, as Natasha raised a worried brow. “Just to see if they’re safe, is all Miss Widow.” He winked, as Clint leaned on his elbow, resting his head on the back of his hand.

“You’ve forgiven them?” The archer asked, as Tony shrugged nonchalant.

“I don’t have time for their pettiness.” He snarked, as he got up. “You’re welcome to join us for Thai. Rhodey’s upstairs waiting with it.”

His smile dropped as Clint and Natasha walked in front of him, bantering with each other.

“Fri, pull up footage of Peta’s patrol right now.” He commanded quietly, as he watched the young woman helping a little old lady take her groceries up to her apartment. “That’s my girl”

“Would you like for me to ring her for you Sir?” Tony paused, eyes resting on the young hero, before giving her reply.

“Nah, leave her be. I’ll see you later, little Lady.”

“Over there. No, _over there!_ ” MJ instructed, as Peta made a face to Ned, who laughed under his breath. They moved the desk to the wall, as instructed, before placing it down, huffing as they did so.

“Yo, Parker, can I have a word?” Flash demanded, as MJ and Ned scowled at him. Peta looked at him unsure.

“Why?” She questioned. He sighed, before motioning to her and walking out the door. Making the decision, she followed, waving off Ned and MJ as she followed him into the classroom across the hall. “What?” She asked bluntly, as he sighed, running his hands over his head.

“Look Parker, this isn’t easy for me, alright?” He snapped, as she raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed again, hands resting on his neck. “I’m sorry. For snapping, and for… well, everything really. I’m sorry for being a dick to you, but I guess it was easier for me to be when I hated me, not you.” Peta raised both eyebrows, shocked. _I was not expecting that_.

“Flash, you really hurt me. Physically, and mentally.” She told him, as he looked away ashamed.

“I know. That’s why I’m here now. Apologising.” He said, as she sighed.

“Okay.” The boy looked up at her, surprised. “I forgive you. I can’t hate you, Flash, it’s not worth the effort. I’ll forgive you, if you promise to help others. Kindness goes a long way.” She told him softly, as he nodded, turning away and furiously wiping his face. “We can even be friends, if you let yourself learn to be kind to others. We wouldn’t hate you then.” She said, as he turned back to her, nodding.

“Thanks, Parker. I mean it.”

“What did he want?” Ned asked as Peta walked back into the room.

“Trust me dude, you won’t believe it.” She laughed faintly, before regaling the tale she had just experienced.

“Wow. He’s changing.” MJ commented, as Ned looked suspicious.

“Yeah, but why?” He countered, as the other girl shrugged.

“Harry.” Her friends whirled around to look at her, confused as she smiled easily. “You just have to look at the way they look at each other. They love each other.” She said, feeling slightly nostalgic.

“You’d know about that.” MJ laughed, as Peta rolled her eyes. “Speaking of, how is your Sugar Daddy?”

“He’s not- I’m not- Oh my god, I hate you guys.” She complained, as they laughed. They quietened down as the rest of the team filled in, Harry smiling at them as he walked over.

“You guys ready?”

“I can see it.” Ned commented later, as they walked down towards the Deli. “They definitely have some chemistry going on.” Thinking back to the practice, she smiled, remembering the way Harry and Flash were looking at each other, the private jokes and looks they were giving one another.

“I think its cute.” She said, wistful. “Harry deserves some happiness.” She lamented, thinking to her friends awful home situation.

“If he can keep Thompson in line, then I’m all for it.” Peta grinned at MJ, who was reading as she followed them. Sitting inside, Peta and Ned started talking about ideas for the science fair, their last one before high school ended, with MJ commenting here and there. With everything that had happened over the past couple of years, Peta was glad she could still count on her friends to help distract her.

“Pete.” MJ called softly, as a sleek car pulled up outside. Happy rolled the window down, beckoning for the young girl. The girl in question sighed, jumping down from where they were seated.

“I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Yo Happy.” She called, walking outside and leaning down to where he was waiting. “Not that it isn’t great to see you, but this does look slightly shady dude.”

Happy rolled his eyes. “Mr Stark wants to see you. Now.” He told her, as she rolled her eyes, waving at him to wait for a second.

“Sorry guys, gotta go. Will call you later, love you!” She yelled at them, as MJ rolled her eyes and Ned laughed, shaking his head. “So, what’s Mr Stark wanna see me for?” She inquired, as he smirked.

“Sorry kid, don’t know myself. We’ll be there soon.” She sighed, sinking down into the leather seat.

“Yo, Hap, can we get some food on the way? You interrupted me before food.” She complained, as he pulled into a nearby take-out, conceding.

“Buy something for Mr Stark as well.” He instructed, holding out a black card. She grinned at him, hopping out. Making sure she had gone inside, he pulled his phone out, calling his employer.

_Hey Hogan, how’s my girl?_

“With her now Sir. She’s asking why you wanna see her.”

_Keep it a surprise. How’re you finding Hawkeye and Widow? Helping you scare the newbies yet?_ Stark laughed, as Happy grinned.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. But it’s good having them on the team, helps with weeding out who can’t handle the job. Gotta go, Boss, she’s coming back.”

_Will talk to you later. Stark out._

“Was that Mr Stark?” Peta asked, shuffling back into the car. Happy smirked, not revealing anything as he drove back into the tower.

She gazed through the windows curiously, as they drove further through the city. Pulling up to the apartment complex, she smiled as Happy got out to open her door.

“Up to the Penthouse Suite. He’s waiting for you.” He murmured, as she stumbled into the lobby, making a beeline straight for the elevators. Wringing her hands together around the take out, she bit her lip nervously, worried for what Tony wanted to see her for. She needn’t have worried.

“Hey-.” Was all she could get out as he pushed her up against the door she had just closed, hands landing straight on her hips. She moaned, as he took the bags out of her limp hands, smirking. She bit her lip as he pulled back, walking towards the kitchen area. “You dirty old fucker.” She teased, as he maturely stuck his tongue out at her.

“I could have just had you there and then, Miss Parker, but that would have been rude.” He leered, as she rolled her eyes. Joining him, she gazed at him hungrily, listening as he rattled off new specifications he had made to her suit. Feeling bold, she slid her sneakers off her feet, in the pretense of comfort, before bringing her foot all the way up til it was running up his thigh. She slowly ran her toes ever so close, before bringing them back down. From the way Tony was acting, you would think that he couldn’t feel it, but Peta knew. She could tell from the way his hand was flexing, open and shut, almost in time to her foot movements.

Once they were done, she grinned at him, pulling the food cartons to the cabinets, grinning as she sensed Tony coming up behind her. He grabbed her, hands slipping down her pants, rubbing and massaging her clit. He grinned, laughing as she whined, hands dropping the cartons and flying into his hair, ass pushing back to rub against him.

“You’re a dirty little slut, Miss Parker.” He drawled, as she gasped again, back arching as he slipped a finger inside. In, and out, in and out, slowly driving her insane.

“Not so bad yourself Mr Stark.” She keened, as he dropped her jeans onto the floor, turning her around and slamming her against the wall. Her hands flew to his chest, pulling his shirt off and roaming them all over his abs.

“Is that what you want, baby girl? Want Daddy to take care of you?” He whispered seductively. She whimpered, grinding herself on his returning fingers as he drove her to the edge and back. Groaning, she bit her lip, arms reaching to pull his head down to hers, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Tony bit down on her lip, tugging it lightly as Peta’s legs wrapped around his now bare hips.

“Oh, Daddy!” She groaned, as he slipped his throbbing dick into her, not stopping for a moment before pounding into her. “Oh!”

“Come on baby-girl, is that what you wanted? Daddy filling you up with his big dick?” Tony growled into her ear, slamming her hips against the wall unrepentantly. Peta whined, clenching around him as one of his hands went up to grab at her breasts, hands skittering over her now rock-hard nipples.

“T-t-t- Ahhh!” She squealed, mouth hanging open as his other hand went down to her ass, squeezing and smacking it. He growled one last time, as she came blindly, before he joined her, both left panting against each others skins. “Ahh.” She murmured, as he laughed, slipping out and picking her up. Moving through the penthouse, he took her into his bedroom, before placing her down on the bed, moving to draw her a bath. She hummed, rising as he held out a hand for her.

This was where they were, minutes later, relaxing in each others hold as Friday rang out a message for Tony.

“Sir, Miss Potts is requesting you speak to her urgently.” The AI called quietly, as Tony sighed. He waved for Friday to call her, as Peta snuggled up to him, keeping herself quiet.

“Tony. I’ve been trying to call you all afternoon. Where are you?” Pepper’s voice demanded through the hologram, as Tony smirked.

“Let’s just say I’m having a bit of time to myself. What’s up Pep?” He asked bluntly, as a sigh emitted from the other line.

“Ross was here. He wanted to speak to you, until he found out you weren’t here. Shall I arrange a meeting with you and the rest of the Avengers Monday?” She asked, as Tony’s smirk dropped.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort it.” He said, before hanging up despite her protests. “Fuck.” Peta snorted, grinning up at him.

“Already did.” He laughed lowly, chest shaking Peta from where she was comfortable. “Best go sort that mess out, huh? What are you all planning on doing?” She asked, worried as he smiled reassuringly at her.

“S.I. Don’t worry about it, you’re safe from here. He want’s us to make too much noise, and I’ve made sure he won’t be able to get to you.” Tony soothed, as she relaxed into his hold. Tony's eyes flared, as she squirmed under his look.

"What?" She questioned, as he grinned.

“I didn’t expect these emotions. The fact that they’re meant for you is even more bizarre to me.” She ducked her head blushing, as he grinned even more.

It was that moment which was running through his head as the Avengers gathered in his personal conference room, all looking at him with a variety of emotions, varying from nervous to expectant. He smiled at them all, before leaning forward.

“As I explained before: Natasha, Clint, and Bruce, you’ll all be working for me. Wanda, you and Vision are going to lay low for a while, recuperate.” The young witch looked at him hopeful. “Clint’s going to take you to the safe house, where you’ll ironically be safe.” He smirked as Clint rolled his eyes. Natasha cleared her throat, looking at the other woman.

“For all intents and purposes, we will be retired while Stark sorts this mess out.” She said, as Wanda smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, it’s not only you counting on me to get these to the best version possible. Bruce and Rhodey are going to be helping me whittle these down with Ross.” Friday took that moment to announce the man himself.

“Boss, Secretary Ross is here now.” Tony nodded, thanking the AI softly as everyone tensed.

“Mr Stark! I believe you have some news for us?” Ross chirped, feeling smug. His facade dropped slightly as the U.N. Ambassadors followed him inside.

“Ladies, gentlemen. We have all come to the agreement we will be retiring from Active Duty until the Accords are those which we feel safe working with.” Tony smirked as the room grew into shouts from Ross and the other Ambassadors.

“Mr Stark, we understand your reluctance but you do realise we need the Avengers to help against threats bigger than ourselves.” Tony held up a hand.

“We do not feel as a unit that these Accords are a.) effective for our team and b.) well, they’re a big pile of shit. You gave us the choice and we’ve chosen.” Tony said, raising an eyebrow as everyone looked at each other. “They shall all be under S.I. payrolls and jobs, helping the company.” He announced, smirking as Ross fumed. He thought that they wouldn’t call his bluff for sure.


	2. We all want someone to shout for // Yeah, everyone wants somebody to adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is why I normally don’t let you talk me into things.”

Chapter 2

 

 _We all want someone to shout for // Yeah, everyone wants somebody to adore // But your heroes aren’t what they seem // When you’ve been where we’ve been //_ \- Who the Fuck are the Arctic Monkeys _by the Arctic Monkeys_

 

Gifts lined the bed as MJ smirked and Ned laughed, awed. Harry grinned as Peta blushed, helping her to move them all to her closet.

“Look, we’re not discussing me.” She said, as MJ held her hands up in a mock surrender. “Harry, what did you want our help with?” He looked at her and shook his head.

“My Dad. It’s… not great. Can I stay with you for a bit?” He asked, as the trio looked at him concerned. Peta nodded, moving towards the door.

“Let me just speak to May, but I’m sure you can.” She moved into the kitchen, where her Aunt was, singing to herself and trying to prepare some kind of dinner for them. “Hey, Aunt May?” May turned around, smiling at her niece.

“What’s up, sweetie?” She asked, as Peta smiled at her.

“Remember I talked to you about Harry, can he stay with us for a while? Just until everything at his sorts itself out.” She asked hurriedly, as May nodded concerned. She smiled as the teenager himself hovered in the doorway. Beckoning him forward, she enveloped him in a hug.

“You’re always welcome here; you know that.”

“Thanks May.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Mr Stark?” Vision asked, as he and Wanda shuffled through into the garage where Tony and Clint were waiting. Tony smiled at the Android.

“Don’t worry about it, bud. I’ll sort it, I always do.” He reassured him, motioning for them all to get into the car before entering the elevator with Natasha.

“It’s okay, you know. To show that you care.” She said softly, as Tony scoffed, waving her off. “We know regardless, Stark. And we care for you too. Even if Rogers is an idiot.” She said, as Tony smirked.

“That he is. Info on their friend yet?” Tony asked, as Natasha handed him her Stark Pad.

“Sam Wilson, War Veteran, taking the name Falcon. Believe he’s a friend of theirs.” Tony raised an eyebrow, not surprised.

“Okay, tell Maria to keep an eye on them.” He instructed, before Natasha exited to her floor. Tony walked into his workshop, sighing as he saw Pepper there waiting.

“Parcel came for you to the front desk.” She told him, handing it over to him. He smirked when seeing it, knowing exactly what it was. “New hobby?” She inquired.

“Gift for a friend.” Tony smirked, as Pepper rose an eyebrow.

“Never given your flings a gift before.” She pondered, as he rolled his eyes.

“Did you need something or just checking up on me?” He said, as she rolled her eyes.

“I need to tell you something. I know we finished a long time ago, but I thought you should know. I’ve started seeing someone. Someone who we’re both close with.” Tony smirked.

“I hope you and Happy are _happy_ together.” He crowed, as she rolled her eyes again, this time smirking.

“Thank you, Tony.” With that, Pepper left him to it.

 

Sliding into the booth, MJ grinned as Peta rolled her eyes.

“Ned couldn't come, his Mom’s making him do ‘family time’ again.” Peta explained, as MJ grinned. Family time meant Ned’s mother grilling him about something she wanted information on.

“How was it?” MJ asked knowingly, as Peta played coy. “You've got that look on your face like you've just been fucked, don't try playing innocent with me Parker,” She grinned as Peta blushed bright.

“He wants to take me to Paris after Graduation.” She admitted, trying to change the subject as MJ crowed.

“Let him. Girl, you need it. So what’s the problem?” She asked, as Peta sighed.

“What if, what if he doesn’t want this after I go to MIT?” Peta admitted her worries in a quiet voice, as MJ leaned over the counter, grabbing her hand. “I mean, it’s all been great, and I really lo-like him, but what if he doesn’t want me after MIT? Is the distance going to be too much?” She murmured as MJ sighed, rolling her fingers around on her friends hand.

“Then, you get over it. Seriously, he’s not worth it if a little bit of distance is going to make him suddenly go MIA.” The girl pointed out, as Peta conceded.

“Fair enough. I just feel like this dumb kid compared to him.”

“You are.” MJ pointed out as Peta made a face at her, before moving her gaze to Flash and Harry. “But that’s ‘cause he’s like older and knows more. You’ll be smarter than him when you’re his age. So, like, in a couple of decades.” Laughing, she moved her gaze back to a smirking MJ.

“You know, you’ve still not told me.” MJ said, as Peta looked at her questioningly. “How’s the sex?”

Peta was saved from answering as Harry walked over to them, Flash walking outside.

“How was it? Have fun?” She asked as MJ rolled her eyes. Harry grinned sapily, nodding.

“I really like him.” MJ motioned to them, as they started walking. “Outside of school, he’s really sweet. And I know he apologised for everything he did to you.” Harry said, as Peta grinned. MJ’s smirk dropped, as a sharp shout of Harry’s name sounded in the air. Looking behind them, the trio grimaced as they saw Norman Osborn.

“Come on!” MJ shouted, grabbing their arms. They ran for a couple of blocks, feet storming against the ground as MJ led them on a winding path. Eventually they lost both him and themselves. “Okay. Where are we?”

“Didn’t you keep track of where we were running?” Peta griped, as MJ rolled her eyes indignant. She deflated as she looked at where Harry was stood quietly, eyes wide and haunted. MJ tugged her arm around him comfortingly.

“I was helping get Harry away from that psyco! Just ring your Sugar Daddy. I’m sure he’ll come pick us up. Oh come on P, its not a crime to ask him for help. Or would you rather call May?” Peta glared at her, pulling her phone out as MJ smirked triumphantly.

 

 **To:** Tony <3

_Could you send someone to pick us up please? Lost  x_

 

 **To:** Peta

_Omw_

 

She regretted asking as Tony himself pulled up in one of his more discreet cars. MJ immediately started to question him about if he'd modified it to make it better environmentally as Peta sunk into the seat. Harry laughed quietly, seeming more and more back to himself as they came further into the city. He gritted her teeth, pulling MJ out once Tony had drive them to the apartment. Giving him a quick “Thank you.” and a smooch on the cheek, she glared reproachfully at MJ.

“This is why I normally don’t let you talk me into things.” She berated, as MJ smirked.

“Oh puh-lease, the ol’ lech loves it. Gives him something new to think about.” MJ winked, grinning at Peta shaking her head.

 

“How did you know you were in love with Uncle Ben, Aunt May?” Peta asked softly as she played with her food, eyes not looking at the woman in front of her. Harry leant back as if to say ‘Pretend I’m not here’.

“Well, I guess, we were together since college. And he whenever I would see him, I just felt like, everything was going to be alright. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we argued and fought like crazy, we were passionate young things back then,” She added, grinning as Peta smiled softly. “But being with him, felt right. It felt good.” She told her, as Peta nodded. “Does that help you, sweetheart?” She asked worriedly, as Peta smiled bright at her.

“Yeah. Thanks, Aunt May. That’s helped a lot.” She said honestly, smiling to calm the older woman down.

Playing with her food, Peta thought to her earlier conversation. Something Harry had said to her after his date stuck with her. ‘ _He makes me feel laugh again._ ’ She knew that Harry had had it tough with his Dad, and the girl was happy he was finding happiness again, but she did slightly envy him. It was easy for Harry and Flash, they were kids. Her and Tony… well, there was no her and Tony. Not officially, anyway. She knew they wouldn’t, shouldn’t, _couldn’t_ be anything other than a secret fling and officially mentor/mentee. Even if he told her things she wanted to hear.

No. She would build her walls up, save herself the heartache, Peta resoluted. It was better this way.

 


	3. Running off over next doors garden // Before the hour is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Prompt : "I never said I wanted to be a decent person."

Chapter 3

 

 _It's more a question of feeling // Than it is a question of fun // The confidence is the balaclava -_ Balaclava by _the Arctic Monkeys_

 

“How’re you feeling?” Tony asked, as Peta smiled softly at him, head turning from where she was looking out of the window.

“Amazing. It’s beautiful.” She told him, walking over to him. He grinned, pulling her close to where he sat on the bed. “Thank you, for bringing me here.” She said, as he laughed, making her blush. “It must have cost-”

“I’d spend everything I had on you, you know that.” The brunette shrugged, smiling doefully at him.

“I don’t need it. I’m happy with you just being here with me.” She told him honestly, as Tony’s face lit up in awe again.

He had whisked her away to Paris immediately following graduation, spoiling her rotten. As soon as they arrived in the city, he had whisked her through to the cute little thrift shops and boutiques, a perfect mix of their tastes. Her thoughts of building her walls immediately went to shit, as he won her over without even knowing it.

“I love you.” The brunette smiled softly, pushing her hands onto his chest, leaning down to kiss him softly. He almost always said the right thing, without even knowing it.

“I love you too.” Peta whispered. Tony slipped his hands onto her waist, gently leading her down onto the bed. Laying her back, the mechanic kissed up her stomach, pulling her shirt up as he went. Giggling, Peta planted her feet on his thighs, pushing him back lightly as she moved to lean on her elbows. Tony grinned, body moving to parallel hers. Just as he was to lean down to kiss her, a shrill ringtone blasted through the room. Groaning, Tony reached for his phone before answering it, pulling a face at the caller ID.

“Sup Rhodey, kinda busy here buddy.” Rhodey sighed on the other end of the line, annoyed and apologetic at the same time. 

“I’m sorry Tones, but something’s come up. Ross has been trying to hack into your encrypted files. He seems to think he’s got some incriminating evidence.” Rhodey explained, as Tony frowned.

“Of what?” He demanded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Peta followed him worriedly.

“You and Peta. He thinks you two were together before she was of age.” Dragging a hand down his face, Tony nodded, forgetting his friend couldn’t see him.

“So you know, huh.” Rhodey made a noise of confirmation, as Tony continued. “There’s no incriminating evidence, bud. We, I, made sure everything was completely legal before anything happened. For both of our sakes. And I mean, sure, morally, people aren’t gonna be happy but I knew that.” Rubbing a hand over his face, Tony thought quickly. “I’ll sort it. See you in a couple of hours.” He grouched, before hanging up. Peta draped herself along his back, rubbing her hand along his arm comfortingly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, as he smiled comfortingly.

“It’s not your fault. It’s me, like always.” Peta shook her head, kissing him softly.

“You’re not to blame for anything about this, Tony. You know that.” He turned his head to look at her, smiling at her softly. 

“We can both go back or you can stay here if you're wanting to. I can fly your friends out to stay with you.” She grinned brightly at him. 

“Its okay, I just wanna be with you. And at least this happened at the end of the trip instead of the beginning.” Peta pointed out, as Tony rubbed his chest, conceding.

Three hours later found them at the Tower, in the conference room pacing after a harrowing phone call with various members of the UN and eventually the Vice President. Rhodey sighed, looking up to his friend.

“So, Peta huh?” He teased, as Tony rolled his eyes. Rhodey laughed, as Bruce grinned from the other end of the room. “You always had a thing for fiesty women.” Tony’s lips pulled into a scowl as Rhodey laughed.

“I thought you’d be scolding me.” Tony grunted, as Rhodey shrugged.

“I’ve got enough to worry about. And let’s be honest Tones, you’re a closet gentleman.” Tony rolled his eyes, walking to the elevator.

“Tell that to the local rags.” He remarked, Rhodey’s laughter echoing behind him.

_ “I was so angry. I wanted to lash out, scream and shout at everyone. And then he came into my life.” Peta smiled, looking down at the gravestone. “He made it feel okay again. Helping me and not treating me like a child but also protecting me. It was… refreshing, to be honest Uncle Ben.”  _

_ Fingers dragging along the gravestone, she eventually stood, walking back through over to the car. Tony gave her a tight smile, as she leant into his comforting embrace. _

_ “Thank you. For coming with me.” _

_ “Anytime my love. Anytime.”  _

The memory made Tony smile, as he walked through the halls, nodding to those in the labs. His staff knew not to disturb him. Striding through into his lab, he grabbed his seat, smiling as he saw Bruce tinkering in the other corner. 

“How's Peta?” Bruce enquired amicably, making conversation as Tony smirked at him.

“Perfect as always. How’s the big guy in the sky?” Tony snarked, referencing to their Demi God friend. 

“Good last time I saw him. Have you spoken to Cap and Barnes yet?” Bruce asked, as Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“He’s a difficult bastard to get a hold of. Wanda’s finally being sorted. She’s being pardoned by the UN and instated as a US Citizen.” He told Bruce, who nodded. “Vision is just happy his girlfriend is going to be okay.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Bruce laughed as Tony threw him a look. “It is. Despite all logic, he’s fallen head over heels for her.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’re going to have to see more of his soppy behaviour now they’re both coming back. The UN and US government would rather she be kept where we could keep an eye on her.” He informed Bruce, who nodded, long ago forgiving Wanda.

“At least they’re free to show it.” Bruce pointed out not unkindly, as Tony sighed, nodding. Before he could continue, Friday cut in.

“Sir, if I may, Captain Rodgers and Sargent Barnes have been spotted in Denmark. Would you like for me to set a permanent trace on them?” Tony deliberated, before nodding.

“Sure baby-girl. Make sure to put it on my private server.” He added, as Friday gave a low affirmative. As both Scientists proceeded to walk back to their stations, Pepper strode in, looking stoic.

“Tony. I need to speak to you. Now.” She commanded, as he surveyed her face, trying to gauge her. Bruce shrugged to him and smiled at Pepper, before walking through to the elevator, deciding to take a break.

“Please tell me this isn’t true.” She said, waving an email she had received from one of their business contacts. Tony rolled his eyes.

“The guy wanted me to date his daughter, Pep, what else was I supposed to say?” He demanded, as Pepper sighed. “You were the one who specifically wanted me to not screw it up.”

“Well I hadn’t expected you to tell him you were dating your Personal Assistant, which you don’t even have. You do have an intern though, don’t you?” She asked rhetorically, as Tony turned away. “Please tell me you haven’t…”

“I didn’t touch her until she was of age, Pepper. And I made sure she was okay with it.”

“She’s young enough to be your kid.” He threw her a dark look, which she countered with a stern glare.

“Look, ask her yourself, it’s all consensual. I know it looks bad, but… she gets me Pep. Not just on an intelligence level but an emotional one as well. She doesn’t want money, or fame. She just wants… me.” He pointed out, deciding to be honest. Sighing, Pepper crossed her arms.

“I want to speak to her. On our own, without you there.” Nodding, Tony pulled his phone out.

“Okay, just… go easy. She didn’t ask for this.” He told her, as Pepper nodded.

 

**To: Peta**

_ Pep want’s to speak to you, Hap will pick you up. _

 

**To: T <3**

_ Ok but I’m staying @ yours, MJ will cover for me. _

 

“Hey Aunt May!” Peta hollered, entering the apartment, immediately regretting it as May stood there with Harry in front of her, in his boxers. “What’s going on?”

“Harry had his boyfriend over, forgot I finished early today.” Peta stifled a laugh as Harry glared at her. Grinning, she pushed herself up on the counter, watching the ‘show’.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you not to have sex, because that’s just stupid. I just want you to be sensible and safe.” May carried on, as Harry spluttered. Peta started to giggle, enjoying his embarrassment a bit too much. “I don’t know what you’re laughing about, I want the same from you Peta Parker. I know about your secret boyfriend you keep sneaking off to.” May pointed out, as Harry held his hands up innocently when the young superhero glared at him.

“I didn’t tell her.”

“Sweetheart it’s obvious.” May sighed, gathering both teens under each arm. “Look, I’ve now got guardianship of both of you, I want you both to promise me that you’ll tell me stuff. Even if I don’t want to hear it. I just want you both sensible and safe.” She said, as they both nodded.

“One question.” May nodded as Peta looked at her. “When on earth did you get guardianship of Harry?”

 

“Hey Hap.” Peta smiled, as the driver/guard grunted back. “Do you know why Miss Potts wants to speak to me?” She asked, biting her lip nervously. Happy took pity on her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“She just wants to speak to you kid. About you and Boss.” Nodding, Peta slunk back into the seat, trying to let go of her anxiety.

 

**To: Yeet**

**Webzlinger** _ @StoicBeauty yo bitch cover for me? _

**StoicBeauty** _ @Webzlinger wut, riding Daddy Stark’s dick too much for manners? _

**Webzlinger** _ mj pls _

_        I’ll do anything _

_       Bitch pls I will let you have austin night for my next three movie picks _

**StoicBeauty** _ you should have opened with that nerd _

**Nedward** _ have fun P _

**ThatGuy** _ yo guys, movie night at MJ’s @StoicBeauty _

**StoicBeauty** _ you owe me Parker @Webzlinger _

 

Locking her phone, Peta grinned, making a note to surprise MJ with a new sketchbook. Looking up at the tower, she sighed, trying to dispel her nerves. Waving to the staff, she followed Happy inside, heading straight to Pepper’s office.

“Hi Miss Potts.” She greeted softly, as Pepper smiled comfortingly at her.

“Hey Peta. Take a seat.” She commanded, as the superhero slid into the chair in front of the desk. “How are you?”

“I-I’m good.” She stuttered slightly, wringing her hands nervously. “Sorry, Miss Potts, I just, um, you, Happy didn’t say why you wanted to speak to me?” She stated more than asked, as Pepper smiled.

“I just thought we could have a chat. See if everything is okay. Especially between you and Tony.” Pepper stated calmly, as Peta bit her lip.

“Um, why- yeah, everything is good.” Peta stated. “I presume you wanted to warn me against besmirching the company? Because, I would never, Miss Potts, I mean, I love him and all but it means the world to Tony and I’m just a kid, no one would believe me.” Peta rushed out, as Pepper held her hands out, trying to calm the girl.

“Peta, Peta, it’s nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That nothing that was happening that you didn’t want.” Pepper explained, as the girl shooted her a grateful smile.

“I’m glad, don’t get me wrong, but, um, everything is consensual. I know about not being pressured and that shi-crap.” She amended, as Pepper nodded, folding her arms on the desk. “I, Tony, he’s better than most guys I know. I just wanna spend time with him.” She told her softly, as Pepper smiled, nodding.

“Okay, well, we’ve got a back-up in case everything goes downhill, but have you both spoke about what this is and what’s going to happen in the future?” Pepper asked, knowing she would get more of an answer from Peta than Tony.

“I’m sure Tony will find someone he’d rather spend his time with.” She said softly, as Pepper gazed at her.

“Speak to him. He seems to have been better speaking with you than anyone else.” She told her softly, as Peta looked down at her hands.

“You think?” She asked shyly, looking at her.

“Yeah. He really cares for her.” Pepper reassured her.

“Thanks Miss Potts.” She said, getting out of her seat slowly.

 

“Mr Stark, I think you’re being unreasonable.” Ross fumed, face turning red. Clint raised an eyebrow from where he and Natasha stood behind Tony, who simply raised an eyebrow.

“You attack my servers, harass my staff and expect for us to just bend to your commands?” Tony countered, as the other members of the board looked increasingly uncomfortable. Tony stood.

“I understand that you all feel that we need a team of super-heroes to defeat threats that cannot be controlled by normal means, but you know what you need to do. Contact me when that happens.” He replied flippantly, striding out of the room.

“I think you should see this.” Natasha said, handing over her StarkPhone. Scanning over the article, he frowned, nodding his thanks as he strode over to the elevator, off to find his friend.


	4. Have you got color in your cheeks' // Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide // That sticks around like something's in your teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “We tried this once before. Why would this have been any different?” // “Why aren’t you dating him?” “Because I’d destroy him.” “He’d be into that.”

Chapter 4

 

 

_ Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? // 'Cause I always do // Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new // Now I've thought it through // Crawling back to you  _ \- Do I Wanna Know? by  _ The Arctic Monkeys _

  
  


“Hey May!” Peta shouted, voice echoing through the apartment as she entered. Harry waved from where they were sat at the table, take-out adorning it. “We having Thai?”

“As congratulations, for both being accepted to MIT. Oh, I am so proud of you.” May gushed, rushing Peta into her arms again. The younger girl laughed, as Harry grinned. She let go of them, walking into her bedroom to get something as Harry turned to Peta.

“Are you gonna tell her?” He asked, as she threw him a look. “C’mon P, you can’t keep this a secret much longer.”

“I’ll tell her at the right time.” She protested, smiling as May came into the room.

“So, Harry, how’s the boyfriend?” May asked brightly, as Harry shrugged.

“He’s… not, anymore.” He admitted, as May placed a hand on his arm sympathetically.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. I know how much you liked him.”

“It’s alright, he’s a bit of a di-diphead.” He amended, shrugging as she rubbed his arm.

“What happened?” Peta asked, as he sighed.

“He was bullying a couple of kids from school, who we used to know. I told him I couldn’t carry on if he didn’t mean what he said to everyone. We eventually argued about… well, you.” Harry admitted, as Peta looked on in surprise.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault. I just, he seemed sweet, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“..And Ross said ‘He’s a monster, why should we just let him roam?’, to which Thor pointed out ‘Banner is a dear friend, and the Hulk has proven himself more than worthy, so I would suggest refraining from comments such as those, Mr General.” Tony retailed, as Bruce blushed, looking down at their project. “Why aren’t you dating him again?” Bruce glared, shuffling his papers.

“Because I’d destroy him.” He said quietly, as Tony rolled his eyes before smirking.

“He’d be into that.” Bruce glared, a smirk threatening to erupt from his reproachful meanor, as Tony chuckled. “Look, Bruce, he likes you. A lot. Trust me. Just talk to him.” He advised, before waving a hand, walking out of the lab. He grinned at Rhodey, who strode towards him.

“Rhodey-bear, what’s up?” He asked, as his friend walked with him over to the elevator, his friend sighing. He waved to the documents in his hand.   
"Roger's and Barnes' have been spotted. And this has leaked."   
  
**_Billionaire’s new playmate - what we do and do not know about T.Stark’s newest conquest._ **

 

“Peta!” Ned shouted, running into the apartment as she raised her eyebrows, looking at her friend in bemusement. “Turn on… Channel 2.” He gasped, catching his breath back as she frowned, Harry clicking on the remote in his hand.

_ “... but as far as we know, the identity of the woman in question has not been revealed.” _

_ “What we do know is he took her to Paris, and Tony Stark, though he may be a billionaire, does not take just anyone to Paris.” _

_ “She must be really special.” _

_ “Or really pretty. Stark Industries has declined to comment at this time.” _

“Oh.” She stated, blinking. Harry and Ned exchanged uneasy looks, as she carried on staring at the now black TV screen. “How do they know?” She asked eventually, as Ned handed her his phone.

“It seems that someone took photos of you leaving the hotel and presumed. Especially as an unidentified source confirmed you both had one room.” He relayed, as she nodded, scrolling through the article and the comments underneath.

“Okay. They don’t know it’s you or your age, so maybe we can keep this quiet. Especially as you can’t tell its you with the hood up and the glasses and scarf over your face.” Harry said, hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she sighed, biting her lip.

“I need to tell May. Just in case.”

 

“Is it true?” Natasha asked quietly, as Tony looked at her. “Tony. Is it true?” She pressed the older man who sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“What’s it to you?” The spy scoffed, face screwing up in frustration as he rolled his eyes. “C’mon Romanoff. Let’s not do this.” He snarked, as she sighed. 

“I’m not attacking you Tony. I know you most likely care for her, but we’ve got to protect you both.” He rolled his eyes, suddenly standing.

“I’ve had the lecture from Pepper already. I know exactly who leaked it to the Press.”

 

Over the other side of the city, Peta sighed, head leaning against the window from her place perched on the windowsill. She had told May, and, well… it could’ve have gone better. Her Aunt had ended up having a screaming match with the younger girl. She understood her concerns, but it was her life at the end of the day. The superhero loved Tony, no matter how insane and how much of a bad idea it was. Said man had been blowing up her phone all evening after May left a rather brutal voicemail message on his machine. She had reassured him that she was fine, Peta could handle her Aunt thank you, they had had arguments before. But she knew he worried.

  
A soft tap brought her out of her thoughts. A drone hovered outside of her window, carrying a small white bag. Grinning, she grabbed the bag, examining the contents. He always knew how to cheer her up.

_ Sorry about May. I’ll see you soon, _

 

_ \- T x _

 

“That from him?” May asked softly, as Peta nodded silently, closing the window as the drone flew off bagless. “I’m sorry for shouting. But I’m worried, Peta.” Her Aunt sighed, sitting at her desk.

“I know you’re worried, I get it. But he gets me Aunt May. More than anyone else will.

“He’s twice your age.” She countered, as the girl sighed, fight returning to her shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter about our age! He understands me on a larger intellectual level than most people my own age do, and he gets it. Running around, doing the stuff we do, no normal civilian will understand. And it’s not like I can just get with anyone. I have a boat load of issues and problems to hide from them, I’d have to either tell them and risk it if we ever split, or… lie. And I’m tired.” She admitted after her long rant, the moonlight shining on her face making it seem a lot older than it was. “I’m so tired of lying to people I love.”

“Okay.” May sighed, getting up and pulling the girl into her arms. “Okay. I may not like it, but you know I will support you no matter what.” The girl sighed in relief, hugging her Aunt. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

 

“Tony?” Peta called as she walked into the penthouse. “Friday?” She called, as the AI came to life.

“Boss seems to be packing, Miss Parker.” The AI replied, as Peta nodded, calling ‘Thank you Friday.’

“Hey,” She called softly, as Tony whirled around, frowning in surprise.

“I thought you were stuck at May’s?” He asked, as he held his arms out, pulling Peta close when she walked to him.

“I got out of it.” She smirked, as he smiled, leaning down. “I wanted to see you before you go to Brussels.” She kissed him soundly, smirking as he grunted.

“Well, I’m glad I waited until last minute for the flight.” The lithe brunette grinned, climbing up him to rest against him.

“Show me how much you’ll miss me.”


	5. I'm going back to 505 // If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive // In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side // With your hands between your thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've done on this one so far. I was going to leave it at 2000 words but it just got away from me. I also am not sure whether to leave as it is and start new, or add another chapter? 
> 
> There is a sequel already in the works, but it will be focusing on Peta and Bucky and their time at MIT. I'm sorry this took me nearly 5 fucking months to write, but I rewrote this thing about 10 times because it wasn't getting to where I wanted it to be and I honestly just wasn't happy putting the other versions out.
> 
> Legit, the main plot points have stayed the same but the delivery was all different the first couple of times, Bucky was just dropped off, Peta was already in college, etc etc. It didn't feel right to throw them together immediately.

******A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark // Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark** \- 505 by  _ The Arctic Monkeys _

“How do we know we can trust you?” Matt Murdock asked, sat at the table with the other vigilantes of America. Tony sighed over the video connection, rubbing a hand over his face as Jessica Jones crossed her arms next to Matt, both speaking for the group in the conference room.

“You don’t.” He stated simply. “But you all have my word. Signing these Accords are simply to keep you and the public safe, but you won’t be outed from your secret identity. Spiderman will be signing the accords, and keeping her identity secret.” Matt nodded, as Jessica hummed.

“You will all also have access to the Compound if needed, once the repairs are finished. We also have multiple safe houses and areas set up across America.” Maria Hill spoke up, as the group turned to look at her, giving her their attention. “Stark and I have been working to rebuild SHIELD, a better version of it.” She explained. 

“I’ll be honest, I have a meeting I should have been in 20 minutes ago.” Tony told them, as he waved to Maria. “So I’ll leave you all in Maria Hill’s capable hands. If you need me, you know where to find me.”

Waving a hand, Tony logged out, walking quick down the corridor into the small conference room where two members of the team already sat. James Barnes and Steven Rogers sat apprehensively, Steve minutely relaxing as he saw Tony enter the room. Handing them a tablet, he sat down in front of them on the opposite side of the table, turning serious for once.

“Gentleman. I’ll be honest with you. We’ve done a lot of work to change the accords, especially with the people behind them.” Tony explained, pausing to look at them. “Ross is off the team. Hill is heading it now.” Steve looked up, surprised, as Tony smirked, shaking his head. “You have a choice. You can come back, be reinstated, Barnes can regain his medals and citizenship, you’ll be good. Or, you can go. You’ve hidden for this long. I won’t come after you.” Bucky and Steve swapped looks, before Steve looked to Tony. 

“We’ll take it. Coming home, I mean.” Tony nodded, handing them the stylus for the pad, instructing them where to sign. “Tony. We’re - I’m sorry.” Steve said, as the billionaire shook his head.

“I know Steve. I am too.” He relayed softly, as the Captain held out a hand. Swallowing his pride and anxiety, he took his old friends’ hand, shaking it.

“I don’t want to go back to Active Duty.” Bucky spoke up as Tony led them through to the airport. Tony looked to the soldier, refusing to feel pity for the man. He knew how awful that could feel.

“You don’t have to.” He told the Veteran. “You can retire.” Steve looked to the other man, unsure.

“How would that work?”

“He’d be legally retired from SHIELD. We may have to move you out somewhere though, we’ve had a lot of resistance trying to get you pardoned.” Tony explained, ushering them onto the plane. “It wouldn’t be forever, just until things settle down a bit.” Leaving the two men out of time, Tony sat down a couple of aisles away, tapping away on his tablet, trying to organise furniture for his new penthouse. After offering the Compound for SHIELD use, he didn’t feel right using it for his own home. He still had the Tower, but it felt good to have somewhere that was just his.

Huh. Maybe it was time to look into Malibu real estate again. Shaking that thought from his mind for now, he skimmed over the blueprints Peta had sent him, requesting authorisation for some project she and the other interns had come up with. Tony signed off on it, grinning as he fired off a text to her.

**From: T. Stark**

_ Good job Underoos. _

“So, did they agree?” Peta asked, as Harry grinned at her. 

“Yeah. The old man agreed to give me the apartment across from yours, meaning that we’re just over the hall.” He turned to her, as she hummed, pushing the cart further forward as they browsed IKEA. “Has Stark paid for your apartment?” He asked worriedly.

“No.” She replied simply, as he raised an eyebrow. “The patent for my web fluid has come through, it’s now being used in the medical world for surgery.” She explained, as Harry nodded. “Also I get a bit from the SI Internship, and May refused to let me give it to her.” She sighed, as Harry shook his head knowingly.

She passed the cart over, pulling her phone out as it started to ring.

“Wassup?” She grinned, imagining Tony’s eyeroll over the phone.

“Hey P.” Tony replied, as he scrolled down his tablet, aware of Steve’s eyes on him. “How’d you feel about a bodyguard?”

“Uhhh, do you mean Happy? Because he’s great, but I thought you were getting him to train the newbies up in security?” Peta asked confused, as Harry walked ahead of her.

“No. I’ve got a guy who needs to lay low for a while.” He explained, as she hummed, stopping as she looked at bedsheets. “I thought he could stay with you in the apartment while you’re at College?”

“Is he nice?” She asked, as he chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll get along just fine. I’ll bring him over to meet you before you both make the decision.” Tony smirked as she hummed.

“I’ll meet you then.” Hanging up, he raised an eyebrow as Steve came to sit in the seat opposite him.

“Problem, Cap?” He smiled tightly, hands resting in his lap as he looked at his old friend.

“Is Sam okay?” He asked, worriedly as Tony nodded.

“Rhodey found him, made sure he was safe. Went through the Accord amendments with him. He’s reinstated and safe, back at the Tower.” Steve nodded, relieved, as Tony studied him, patiently waiting for Steve to ask what else he wanted to.

“Who are you planning on Bucky going to stay with? I appreciate it, I’m just worried about him.” Tony nodded slowly, looking down at the tablet before back at Steve.

“He’ll be staying with someone I want to protect. They’ll get on great.”

“Man of Iron!” Thor boomed, as Tony grinned, walking into the Towers’ communal floor with Steve and Bucky behind him. Loki smirked from where he hung back, as Tony eyed him warily, hugging Thor enthusiastically.

“Big man! How are you doing? Missing Bruce already?” Thor grinned, face flushing slightly, as Nat and Clint smirked from where they stood at the side, Sam chuckling.

“We actually have returned with some worrisome news, but first, we must feast!” His grin slipped into something more sombre for a moment, worrying Tony, before perking back up again. Tony waved a hand towards the common room, as everyone started towards it.

“So, let me get this straight, this dude thinks that if he wipes out half the universe he’ll fix everything?” Sam asked, as Thor nodded.

“That is the short version, yes.”

“Why not just double resources?” Thor sighed, shaking his head as Loki spoke up.

“The madman is clearly not thinking at all with an ounce of intelligence. He’s resorting to destruction.” Loki rolled his eyes as Tony raised an eyebrow at them.

“What do you suggest?” Tony turned to Thor, who sighed, shrugging in response.

“I am unsure. Perhaps we should consult the wizard?” He asked, as Tony in return groaned, knowing Thor was referring to Dr Strange.

“I’ll contact the Sanitarium.” Rhodey offered, as Tony nodded his thanks. He turned to Steve and Bucky.

“She should be here around now, so I’ll introduce you.” He grinned, sharp before whirling around, striding to the elevator. The couple exchanged a look before catching up with him.

Walking into the lab, Bucky didn’t know what to think. Cautiously looking her up and down, he couldn’t figure Peta out.

“Bucky, this is Peta. P, this is Bucky Barnes.”

“Peta Parker, Mr Sergent Barnes White Wolf Winter Soldier sir.” She grinned, as he smirked.

“Just Bucky. This is Steve.”

“Hi,” Steve shook her hand smiling, as she grinned at him briefly before turning to Bucky.

“Is that a metal arm?” She asked, as he nodded. “Woah, cool. Hey, do you want a sticker for it?” He smirked, as she waved a Hello Kitty sticker in the air. Tony sighed softly, hand resting on his forehead as Steve looked at Bucky worriedly.

“Sure kid.” Smiling widely, Peta skipped over, carefully positioning the sticker before patting his arm, walking back over to her work station.

“Let me know if you want more stickers.” Tony motioned for Steve to follow him, who did so after a nod from Bucky. The ex-soldier walked down to the stool opposite the student’s worktable, answering her sudden influx of questions as the two Avengers walked back to the elevator.

“Does it hurt?” Bucky frowned as he considered the question, Peta not looking at him as she focused on her work. Eventually, he nodded, as she hummed.

“It aches.” He tried to explain, as she nodded. “Like, it’s uncomfortable where it connects.” She nodded, pulling her notebook out. As she flickered through to a new page, Bucky saw as the book was filled with other designs and models for different pieces of equipment. She started to draw, asking him to hold his arm out as she surveyed it.

“What’s your favourite film?” She asked, as he raised an eyebrow. “Can be from this time, or from the war.”

“From then, it’s gotta be Bride of Frankenstein.” He reminisced, as she smiled, looking at him briefly before looking back down at her sketch. “Me and Stevie, we snuck out to go see it. I remember, because a friend of ours snuck us in at half price. Oh god, it was amazing.” He chuckled, remembering. Back then, it seemed something that could only be thought about. “Now though, I think it’s gotta be Five Easy Pieces.” Peta looked at him surprised as he chuckled. “We had a lot of time hiding, so Steve decided to reintroduce me to some movies. I loved it when we watched it.” Nodding, Peta smiled, as he looked at her.

“I think mines gotta be Star Wars. Like, no competition.” She grinned. “I can’t choose just one.” He nodded, confessing.

“I haven’t seen them.” Making an outraged noise, Peta bit down her smile as he raised an eyebrow, smiling reluctantly.

“That needs to be rectified. Like, yesterday.” Shaking his head, he motioned to the notebook, as she handed it over to him.

“Do you do all the modifications for the Avengers’ gear?” He asked, as she shrugged.

“Mostly. I make suggestions, design blueprints and SHIELD engineers make the repairs and updates.” She told him nonchalant. He looked at her impressed, handing it back. “I can fit you a new arm probably tomorrow, if you want?” She offered, as he looked unsure. “If you don’t like it, or don’t want to, I won’t be offended.” He shook his head, considering her offer.

“I’d like that, if you have the time.” She nodded casually.

“College doesn’t start for a while yet.” She shrugged, pulling her phone as she read through the notifications. She smiled as she clicked on MJ’s snapchat, watching her and her Mom pack her stuff in boxes preparing.

**To: God has abandoned this timeline**

**(b)eta** _ @ClassyBitch  _ MJ where r u staying for college? I know you’re near the rest of us

**ClassyBitch** don’t worry about that dear

**ThatGuy** MJ don’t be a mystery bitch

**_ClassyBitch has changed their name to MysteriousBitch_ **

**TGITC** eXcUSE YOU

**_TGITC has changed MysteriousBItch’s name to MysteryBitch_ **

**TGITC** it’s like you don’t even listen bruh

**ThatGuy** lmao i’m dying

**_MysteryBitch has changed (b)eta’s name to SugarBabyStark_ **

**SugarBabyStark** THE FUCK DID I DO?!1

**MysteryBitch** You know.

**ThatGuy** Okay, now I’m curious

**SugarBabyStark** I know?

**MysteryBitch** You know.

**TGITC** Oh no.

“You don’t have to live with me, I know you’ll miss Steve.” Peta said quietly, as Bucky shrugged.

“I need to lay low for a bit. And I know he’ll probably visit.” He stated simply, as she nodded, twirling her pen around in her hand.

“Has Tony explained everything?” She asked, unable to contain herself, as Bucky frowned, confused. “I’ll take that as a no, then.” Taking a deep breath, she looked at him steady. “I’m Spiderwoman.”

“The girl in the suit, on YouTube?” He asked, as she nodded in confirmation. “Okay.” She smiled tightly, as he waited, knowing she has something else to say.

“I’m also with Tony.” Understanding dawned on his face.

“Ahhh.”

“Yeah.”

“I have no problem with it.” He told her, as she looked at him surprised. “I dated Steve in the 40’s secretly. There was relationships like yours back then, it’s not unusual for us.” She nodded, calmness washing over her. Of everyone in the Avengers, she was worried about Steve finding out because of how the media represented him. She should have known better.

“Come on.” She chirped, getting up and holding a hand out. “Shall we find our boyfriends and see what they’re up to?” Letting himself be pulled up, Peta led him to the elevator, commanding Friday softly.

“Platypus buzzed. Something’s up.” Exiting the elevator, they walked into the conference room, Steve slightly taken back as he saw the amount of people gathered. Tony paused slightly, waiting for the Captain to regain his composure before they walked towards Rhodey, Thor and Maria.

“We’ve just gotten message from a group Thor and Loki got a lift here from. Called, the Guardians of the Galaxy?” Getting a nod of confirmation from Thor, Rhodey continued. 

“Thanos is coming.” Strange announced, as he, Peta and Bucky walked in.

“That’s not the worst thing.” Rhodey said, as Tony looked at him. “Ross tried to snatch Wanda. He’s coming after us. All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the sequel anyone?
> 
> Don't read if you don't want to, but there for those who want to see where this story is going.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> “What do you think, Spiderwoman?” He laughed maniacally, gripping her chin tight, ignoring the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. It trickled down, gliding across his fingers. Peta glared, eyes blazing as she snarled almost inhumanely.
> 
> “I will destroy you.” He snorted, dismissing her as he turned back to the whimpering girl in the cell opposite. “Or maybe I won’t have to.” She suddenly grinned, feral to the guards who started to shift uncomfortably. “I mean, when Steve sees what you did, tsk, tsk, he won’t be happy. And Tony.” The man rolled his eyes, turning back around. The words died on his tongue, as she met his eyes, dark with promise.
> 
> “He’ll tear you apart.” He tried to keep his cool, surveying her cautiously.
> 
> “Oh, please. He hates killing.” Peta laughed, sharp with no humour.
> 
> “He won’t kill you. That’s too easy. You forget, he’s an engineer.
> 
> He’ll break you into pieces. If not, I certainly will.”


	6. What's been happening in your world? // What have you been up to? // I heard that you fell in love // Or near enough // I gotta tell you the truth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters within days. I would have uploaded sooner, but this needed tweaking.

**Forever isn't for everyone // Is forever for you? // It sounds like settling down or giving up // But it don't sound much like you girl -** Snap Out of It by _The Arctic Monkeys_

 

 

 

“How on earth do we have this much stuff?” Peta complained, as May laughed, shuffling the box into the kitchen. Bucky shook his head, shouldering past the young girl as May smiled at him in thanks.

“You’re not even carrying anything remotely heavy for you, Parker.” May laughed, as Peta made a noise in offense. Her Aunt walked across the hall to check on the boys, as Peta glared at Bucky, quickly flipping him off.

“Petronella! Don’t think I didn’t see that!” Bucky howled with laughter as Peta sighed, face flushing.

“Aunt May!” She shrieked, Bucky now on the floor as he was laughing so hard. “Why?” She moaned, collapsing onto the couch which had been already there when they moved in. Calming down enough to stand, Bucky snickered, starting to unpack the kitchen ware. Peta smirked as she heard May directing Ned and Harry with Mrs Leeds.

“You make sure you both call me, every week. I know you’ll have lots of things to do, new experiences and all that but I want updates.” May demanded as Peta moved off the couch, hugging her Aunt tightly.

“I’m gonna miss you, Aunt May.” She whispered, burying her face in her Aunt’s shoulder. May smiled sadly, hugging her niece tightly.

“Remember, no matter what, I’m so proud of you. Ben would be too.” Tears pooled in both their eyes, before the two women pulled away from each other. “Now, you,” She pointed sternly to Bucky, who raised his eyebrows. “You look after yourself as well as Peta.” He nodded, smiling softly as she patted his arm. Whirling around to Harry, she gathered him in her arms, talking to him as Peta and Bucky started moving boxes to different rooms.

“What do you think is happening back in New York?” She asked Bucky, who sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know.”

“Tony seems confident that they can find a solution for hiding the stones, at least for a while.” She reassured herself, as Bucky hummed, nodding. “I think they’re talking to Dr Pym about it. They should work something out between them.”

“If you’re sure.” She threw him a dry look, as he shrugged. “You’re the optimist of this duo, Petronella, you know this.” Throwing a pillow at him, Peta huffed, walking into the ensuite attached to her room as he laughed behind her. _Asshole_.

“When’s Steve coming to see you?”

“I presume when Tony’s coming to see you.” He countered, leaning against the door frame as she started to arrange her shit in the cabinet above the sink. The bathroom was small, but functional, which is probably why it had ensuites attached to both rooms. Sometimes privacy was at a loss of space.

“Well, let’s hope they get here soon.”

 

They wouldn’t be, if telling by the way the meeting was carrying on. Tony sighed, hands resting on his temple as Rhodey flickered through the files the Informant had given Maria. Captain Danvers, or Captain Marvel as she was also known, frowned from where she sat next to two members of the UN/Avengers Liaison.

“Is Secretary Ross being punished for this? This violates most human rights _and_ most of our own laws.” The Captain asked, as Maria sighed, hands placed in her lap.

“The situation is complicated. Somebody informed him, of the tip off, meaning that he’s taken off. No-one has been able to locate him so far.” This shit-show was just getting worse.

“We need to inform everybody. If he’s after Mutants, Professor Xavier needs to know.” Tony spoke calmly, as Rhodey nodded in agreement. Maria nodded her consent, as Rhodey started to put a plan together with Carol.

“Those we’ve rescued will need rehabilitation, therapy, a lot of serious help.” Maria nodded as Carol spoke.

“We can put a plan in place with the help of the school. We don’t want another Maximoff incident.”

“I’ll contact Charles, let him know to contact you Rhodey. I’ll leave you two to your planning.” Tony told them, as they nodded, Carol standing to shake Tony’s hand. “I’ll see you soon Honey-bear.”

Walking quickly down the corridor, Tony slid his fingers over his phone, nodding as Steve joined him quickly from where he was waiting.

“Hi, Professor Xavier? It’s Tony, Tony Stark. We’ve got a situation…”

Steve waited patiently, as Tony spoke quickly into the phone, moving to look out of the window overlooking the Compound. As much as he liked the new feel of the place, with the new amount of people walking in and out of it, he couldn't help but still feel out of place. A man out of time.

It must be why he was able to quickly adjust to having Bucky back. Even if it took time for them to help his lover, with his memories and trauma, they were still able to be together as if they had never spent any time apart. It helped that they were able to spend months together, getting reacquainted with each other. Steve shifted. Well, mostly reacquainted.

“Everything good?” He asked, as Rhodey came back out of the conference room just as Tony hung up the phone.

“We’re sorting it.” Rhodey confirmed, as Tony walked over to them.

“Prof will be calling you as soon as, Sourpatch. Are you ready, Capsicle?”

“Ahh, getting back to Peta and Bucky?” Rhodey grinned, as Steve flushed. Tony just raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Sorry, honeybear, jealous? I mean, I know a certain bird who can help take your mind of it,” Tony winked, as his friend simply gave him an innocent face. Steve turned to Tony, confused, who simply mouthed ‘Wilson’. Steve nodded in understanding.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony laughed, grinning as his friend walked away, waving a hand.

“Come on then, I know your desperate to get back to the Manchurian Candidate.” Steve sighed, shaking his head, following Tony towards the quinjet.

Being up in the sky meant that he was closer to Peta. It also meant he couldn’t distract himself, and had to think about if his and Strange’s solution to hiding the Infinity Stones didn’t work. The Guardians agreed to hide one, taking it with them as they travelled around. The others would be scattered through time and space, all in different points. If only Strange had let him convince the others to destroy the stones!

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his tablet. He couldn’t think about if’s and maybe’s now. He had other things to be thinking about. Like, how he was going to break it to Steve that he and Peta were dating.

“We’re here.” Clint informed them, as the other two Avengers nodded, gathering their stuff. “Let me know and I’ll come back to pick you up.” Tony waved a hand.

“Don’t worry about it. Have fun with Laura and the mini-agents.” He grinned, as Clint laughed, waving a hand to them.

Steve grinned as Bucky waved a hand in greeting. Walking forward, he grinned, kissing his lover soundly as Bucky’s hands sneaked around his waist. Peta rolled her eyes, as Tony held an arm out, escorting her through to the car he had ready parked at the side of the building. The two soldiers didn’t notice, consumed in each other.

“How’re the lovebirds getting back?”

“Bucky’s gonna take Steve for a ride.” She flushed, as Tony laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Speaking of rides,” He grinned, as she rolled her eyes, the partition between them and the poor driver going up. “Did you miss me?” He asked, as she smiled sweetly, climbing onto his lap.

“Of course I did.” You know this.” She hummed as Tony’s fingers gently skimmed her sides, drawing lines up and down. Peta leaned forward, breath catching as his lips kissed her jaw, moving to her neck.

“T-” She gasped, nerves alighting. “Please,” Whimpering, she pressed down, biting a lip as a deep groan rumbled out of him.

“Love.” He groaned, as she started grinding on him. Feeling the car stop, Peta slides across the seat, hand grabbing his as they stumble into the empty apartment block. Rushing upstairs, Peta grins as she pins Tony to the door, who somehow hardens even more. “Hi,” He grins, as she laughs sweetly, pulling him along to her bedroom.

“You’re lucky I started unpacking this morning.” She told him, pushing him down gently on the bed. Leaning forward, Peta kissed him soundly, distracting him as she grabbed the silk scarves she’d hidden underneath the pillow this morning. Pulling it out, she pulled back, holding it in front of him, Tony frowning slightly as his brain took a minute to register what they were.

“I’m going to use these to tie your arms to the bedpost.” She told him, as Tony nodded along, erection straining against his trousers as Peta sat on his lap lightly. “And then, I’m going to ride you. Capische?” Grinning sharply, Peta made quick work, tying the scarves over his suit shirt, before sliding down to unbutton his black slacks. Tony moaned as she teased him, mouthing at his crotch as she pulled the trousers away, revealing blue satin boxers. Pulling both offending items down and onto the plush carpet, she sat back, hand dragging up and down his dick as she teased him.

“Excited, daddy?” She breathed lightly, as he bit his lip, head falling back in a moan. Peta grinned, hand moving up and down faster, before moving it away completely. Tony’s head immediately snapped back to her, eyes zeroing in as she pulled her hoodie off, revealing the Iron Man red bra she’d ordered the month before. Standing briefly, she wiggled out of her leggings, laughing as Tony grinned when she nearly fell back onto the bed. Crawling forward, she smiled even more widely as he groaned again.

“No panties?”

“Wash day.” She replied, hand moving to the bedside drawer. She kissed him lazily, hand rummaging through it as she thrusted against his dick, becoming hornier by the second. Breaking away, she moved to look, Tony becoming concerned as she started cursing.

“Motherfucker!” She cursed, slamming the drawer before dragging a hand through her hair. “We’ve got no condoms.” She told him, as Tony sighed, disappointed but understanding.

“I’m sorry love. Do you want me to go grab some?” He offered, as she thought it over, shaking her head.

“No. Bucky and Steve will be back soon, and anyway, people may find out you’re planning on sleeping with someone.” Peta rubbed her hands over her face, looking at him nervously.

“Look, love, we don’t have to do anything. We can cuddle up and watch a film on your laptop.” He told her reassuringly, as she sighed, frustrated.

“I want to though. Have sex with you, that is. Unless, you don’t want to.”

“I would love nothing more than to make love to you, il mio amore.” He rumbled, as her face flushed slightly. “But I don’t want you to think you’re pressured into having sex with me without condoms.” She shook her head, sitting down more firmly on his still present erection.

“I’m on birth control.” She told him, as he nodded, hands itching to rub a hand up and down her side soothingly. He settled for giving her a loving look. “And I really want to. We’re always careful, and it’s not like we’re going to pass anything onto each other.”

“If you’re sure about this, colomba.” He spoke softly, as she nodded. Grinning, he gestured with his hand still tied to the bedpost. “Then ride away, cowgirl.” Peta giggled, seating herself down on him as his chest shook slightly, both starting to laugh more and more. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, shaking her head at her daft partner.

“I love you, you wonderful, silly man.” She spoke teasingly, as he chuckled again, chuckles turning breathless as she started to lift herself up, before bouncing back down onto his dick.

“I love you to, carissimo.” He rasped out, hips pistoning up to meet her. She grinned, lethal, as she circled her hips, causing him to groan more.

Bouncing faster, Peta’s head eventually fell back, causing her chest to push forward even more. Tony surged in, kissing the skin not covered by the bra she forgot to take off. He nipped along the edge, pulling it down with his teeth as her breast fell out. Licking her nipple caused Peta to shudder, whimpering as she screwed her eyes closed, cumming as Tony pressed against her sweet spot.

Grinning as she came down from her high, Peta leant forward, capturing his mouth with hers as she started to untie him from the bedpost, detangling herself from her bra. Gently, Tony laid her onto the bed, taking one of her hands in his as he leaned above her, slowly thrusting in and out of her. She started to focus, eventually hearing him muttering ‘beautiful’, ‘magnifica’, ‘meravigliosa’ and words similar. She smiled up at him sweetly, as he continued muttering in between kissing different parts of her body he could reach while still inside her. He started speeding up, groans turning louder as she started to moan in time, quickly building up again. They both came together, Tony pressing against her forehead heavily, as she felt a slight thrill go up her spine at feeling him gush inside her.

Slipping out, he handed her the tissue box, helping her get out of bed as Peta shuffled to the ensuite. After finishing her business, she grinned, stumbling back to the bed as she climbed in with him, cuddling up to Tony.

“When do you have to be back?” She asked, as he grinned, pulling her closer.

“We’re staying until tomorrow morning.” He told her softly, as she nodded. “That way it’s easier for the meeting, we can all turn up together.”

“Fair enough.” She yawned, as Tony pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

“Sleep well, luce del sole.”

Walking inside the apartment, Bucky groaned, immediately going to open a window as Steve looked on confused.

“Wait, so they’re…?”

“Peta confirmed it.” Bucky told him, as Steve nodded.

“Fair enough. As long as neither are taking advantage.” Bucky shook his head fondly.

“No, Natalia made sure.” Steve nodded, as Bucky led him through to his bedroom.

“It’s similar to our old apartment in Brooklyn.” Steve commented, sitting down on the bed as Bucky nodded, placing his lovers’ bag on the dresser.

“It’s cozy. Enough for two people.” Bucky replied, sitting down beside Steve.  

“How are you finding it, here? You can come back to New York if you’re wanting to,” Steve told him, as Bucky patted his hand.

“I’m good.” Bucky reassured him, as Steve nodded, leaning into his lover.

“I’m going to find it hard, you being here while I’m back in New York.” Steve admitted quietly, as Bucky sighed, turning to him more in the embrace Steve had slumped into.

“You can always come here, Stevie. I’m sure Stark won’t mind it,” He comforted, as Steve nodded.

“I suppose so. Still, I won’t be able to sleep properly without you with me.”

“Flatterer,” Bucky teased, as Steve rolled his eyes, pulling him down into a kiss. It was a good thing that Tony remembered to ensure the apartment was soundproof.

 _I should have stayed in Cambridge._ Peta thought, twirling the pen around her fingers as she watched the heroes dotted around the room, all surveying the four stood at the front of the room. Rhodey, Captain Rogers, Captain Danvers and Tony all stood there, explaining to the room how the new protocols and procedures would work.

“Guess you were right.” She turned to her right, where Matt Murdock sat. Grinning, she leaned in, replying quietly.

“I told you guys, Tony would sort it. You just have to have trust.”

“You have too much trust sometimes, young spider.” He commented, as she chuckled at his comment.

Trying to focus on the meeting, she frowned, her senses tingling. Surveying the room, she watched carefully as an intern walked into the room calmly with a cart of drinks. As the intern knelt down, Peta stood, alerting everyone else in the room. Tony frowned, following her gaze, catching just as the intern stood, pulling a rifle out with him.

Peta lunged over the table almost automatically, pushing the attacker to the ground. Knocking the gun out of his hands, she ignored the responding bang, securing him to the ground. She let go as SHIELD agents surrounded them, handing him over to them. She rolled onto her back, breathing deeply.

“Everybody okay?” Captain Danvers echoed, hearing the replying affirmatives being thrown back. “Spider-woman?” Peta drew a ragged breath, hand feeling her stomach as she finally noticed the pain there.

“Peta?” Tony urged panicked, finally reaching the young woman. “Oh god,” He gasped, noticing the blood blossoming on her suit. “No, no, no,” He felt Rhodey pull him back as Bruce knelt down besides them, surveying her injuries.

“We need to get her upstairs, now.” Peta reached for Tony, him taking her hand as she looked up at him.

She blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be a sequel following this. It mainly will be following Peta and Bucky, and will touch on Stucky and Starker.
> 
> I promise I will try to get the first chapter edited and out by May.


End file.
